A part of me gone
by AngelaCoryShipper
Summary: Zack and Cody haven't seen each other in 5 months. Where is Zack? Why? Read to find out.
1. I miss Zack

Zack is my other half. We are twin brother's. He tells me everything and I do the same. Lately, he has been acting so different. I couldn't even put my finger on it. The last time him and I spoke and saw each other was 5 months ago. In fact, he is not social with anyone on Deck. No one hears from him. Zack is on aboard but isn't at the same time. I am very worried. It feels so empty and quiet now. Half of this is probably my fault. Mr. Moseby, London, Bailey, Marcus, Mrs. T, Woody, the office guard, mom and dad all tried to communicate with him. Everyone knows where he is but the door is always locked. He didn't act like this before. So what happened? I need to hear his voice at least once. I felt my heart race at a faster speed as London is walking in my direction because I know she will ask me questions about the incident prior to Zack's last presence.

"Hey Cody, can I talk to you?" she asked me smiling. I don't want to tell her anything. None of her business to know. "About what?" Upon Seeing the expression on her face, I knew at that moment it's coming. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened on the night of January 5, 2008." See, what did I tell you? Trusting London to keep a secret after breaking many others is the hardest thing to agree to. "I am sorry, no offense but you are known as Hollywood's biggest gossiper." As usual, she had a blank look on her face acting confused and not having listened to a word I was saying. "I am London Tipton, and Tipton's do not betray their friends." Coming from London, a girl who is all yay me is not an easy person to believe. "I don't know, I haven't told a living soul." Staring at me without a clue as to what I meant says, "Cody, what does living soul mean?" Sighing and rolling my eyes I answer, "People with their eyes opened." And of course, she understood that due to her low ability level which doesn't surprise me. Not one bit. "Oh silly, why didn't you just say so?" It's no use. I might as well just inform her and regret it later on. Either way, it doesn't change the fact it happened.

"This is the story London. On January 5, 2008 Bailey and I shared a dance. Zack was sitting at a table alone and he didn't have anyone to dance with. Whenever the music stopped, I would go by Zack to keep him company. Majority of the time, I spent talking about my feelings for Bailey and the previous girlfriends I had. He usually let me finish without any interruptions. Odd thing, he didn't even complain but that's beside the point. Near the end of the dance, he said he wanted to talk to me and just him and I." You would expect London to fall into a sleepy mode at this point or gaze into space. Strangely, she was all ears and looked eager to hear the rest. Maybe talking to her isn't so bad after all.

_Flashback:_

**Zack: "I think you may want to sit down."**

**Cody: "This sounds serious." I didn't know what to think or do. I tried to remain calm and relaxed but the tension kept building up inside. **

**Zack: "You and Bailey aren't right for each other." I meant it. Especially, considering I made eye contact.**

**Cody: "Well, why not?" I have a puzzled and shocked look on my face. **

**Zack: "The idea of the two of you together bothers me a lot." Truth is, every time I see them together I get upset.**

**Cody: "Really? It does?" Whole time I am thinking, why doesn't he tell me things anymore? **

**Zack: "Yes, No lie." Talking about Bailey and Cody in the same sentence hurts enough.**

**Cody: "I'm sorry, I am lost. You helped me get us together." **

**Zack: "I love to see you happy." I do, I really do want Cody to have happiness and now, something changed. **

**Cody: "Zack, please tell me what's bothering you." I know there is something he is hiding and not telling me. **

**Zack: "I wish I can." He deserves the right to know. When it comes down to it, finding the right words to say is so challenging.**

**Cody: "You mean to tell me there is more?" **

**Zack: "Yes." With that being said, I slowly got up and said: "Goodbye Cody." And with a blink of an eye, I am gone. **


	2. Shock

London is smiling. I am afraid to ask why. "Cody, someone is Je-llo even I can figure that out. And you call me dumb." First of all, what does Je-llo mean? Second, the way she used it in a sentence describing someone make it the more unrealistic. "London, that's not even a real word, maybe you need to grab a dictionary and learn your vocabulary for once." She looked at me with rage and said, "You know for someone who should be ahead of the game, you are very clueless." I will not stay here and be insulted. I don't have to listen to her. "It just so happens I know everything at any given time. So please do not educate me." That sounded kind of harsh. She didn't take it to heart though. "Oh really pants? Gimme a S.T.U.P.I.D. and what does it spell?" Did London just insult me again? Me? Cody Martin? A guy without half a brain. "Uhhh Stupid? Fine, you tell me why Zack is avoiding everyone and most importantly, me. You have my undivided attention." Could it be she really knew the answers I've been wanting to hear? Who knows, she could possibly surprise me. She opened her mouth to speak but as soon as she started, "Wel." Something amazing happened. "It's okay London, I will take it from here." No way, it can't be who I think it is. "ZACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. London stood there hard as a stone and didn't move a muscle. "Yes, Cody I am here." My eyes couldn't believe who they are seeing. This is a dream right? If I shut my eyes and open them again, I will be awake. So that's exactly what I did. He is still standing in front of me. Suddenly, I lost my breath for a memo second. "I missed you so much." I just want to hug him tight and show Zack how much I missed him and am happy right now. My heart is telling me to go for it and my conscious is saying this isn't the time, don't do it. I don't want to do anything that would cause awkwardness. "I missed you too which is why I came."

I started crying because it's been so long and we finally reunited. I remember how close we were back at the hotel. And then when we came to Seven Seas High, we got separated and place into different rooms. The day that happened was such a tragic. I think I figured out what is bothering him. "I am so sorry, I know you are broken because of our separation." I could be wrong. I am missing something. "No, that's not why." Is he ever going to tell me? How much longer do I have to wait? "Then what is the problem? You can tell me anything. I am your brother and care about you a lot." Why am I pressuring him? It seems like I am forcing Zack to tell me. "It's too complicated, you wouldn't understand. I am afraid if I tell you the real reason you may not want to speak to or see me ever again. I can't lose you. I would die if that were to happen. You are the most important person in my life. I can never say goodbye to you." He is hurting bad. Zack is so emotional. I couldn't let him got not even if I tried. Don't think I am saying this because of what he said because I am not. "Nothing in this whole universe will make me leave you. I won't allow anything or anyone to pull us away from each other. And there is nothing you can say or do that will cause me to turn my back on you. Not even what you tell me. I am here for you in good times and bad. I will support you." I will give him time, no matter how long it takes because he needs to get used to the idea. "I had to think deeply about things alone and that's part of the reason why I remained at distant with everyone but there is an even bigger one." I am just happy he is finally back. A mixture of emotions are running in my head. Words cant begin to describe how I am feeling.


End file.
